Talk:Collectable Items in Panau
Heading glitch I've been getting this heading glitch that keeps on coming up no matter how many times I try it, could someone make the 'Stashes' a heading, heading 3, I'm getting a glitch so I can't do it. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible to edit in both "Visual" mode (default) and "Source" mode. These modes can be changed at the top of the page, after clicking "edit". The source mode lets you see the page coding. In this case the problem was that your heading codes went around the picture code. A picture can't be turned into a heading. GMRE (talk) 22:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drug drops look lame If Razak claims that they were droped from a plane (and are therefore actual "drops"), then they should be located in more logical places and not all be standing on one edge. It would be great, if the cases would all have a small Parachute connected to them. The parachutes would be hanging from trees in the jungles, hanging from the edges of bridges and even from the building edges in Panau City. They would be pretty cool, because then they'd actually be challenging to obtain, because they're small and the only way to get them would be by some combination of the Grappler and a parachute. GMRE (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) : They weren't really dropped, the cargo plane was shot down by the Panau Military. Some of them would be lost in the plane crash, but most of them would just drop over Panau. But anyway, they should atleast come in different angles, I agree with you there. Mauritsio (talk) 17:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Armor Parts & Maximum Health Does anyone know how many Armor Parts it takes to reach maximum capacity on the health bar? As there are 400 available Armor Parts in the game, several sites (including this one) state that there are 80 health upgrades as well; however, I am at 226 Armor Parts right now, and my health bar is already maxed out (though I'm not sure when that happened). That's not to say that these become worthless after max health is attained, as they are still needed to complete settlements, bases, etc., and they still act as a secondary form of Medicine Cabinet by refilling the health bar after every fifth one. I'm just not sure there are actually 80 health upgrades "available" in the game. That is technically what could be, but the maximum health and what that translates to in Armor Parts, isn't listed here and seems to be far less than 80 upgrades. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 17:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :The health bar does get visibly maxed out pretty fast, which makes it seem like the rest of the upgrades only restore your heath, if it's low at the moment. Maybe your heath bar gets tougher with later upgrades, or something? GMRE (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::As far as I've seen, I've collected almost all of them and as you collect them more and more, your health will only continue to increase ::The "80 upgrades" is because 400 / 5 = 80 ::In hardcore difficulty, my health doesn't get tougher with upgrades because the Panau Military are ****ing sniper elites [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC)